File talk:Caesar Clown Portrait.png
Edit war So I really don't like the Jump Cover version, since parts of CC are missing because of the way his image is superimposed over text. It's really wonky-looking in portrait form, because we can't see where the weird looking things come from. It's obvious that CC's anime color scheme is going to be different than his manga one. But is that really so bad? It's not like we use only manga images for Robin because her anime colors are different. If it leads to a better image, I say we use anime. And if you disagree, then I think we should use a different colored manga image, like the one on the cover of Volume 68, but better than the one we have uploaded now. 04:41, April 2, 2013 (UTC) We use the manga portrait of robin because her eye color is different, if you can find a better manga image, go ahead. :I'd need access to a bigger picture of the volume 68 cover, because if I made a portriat off of the version we currently have, it would be way too small. I don't know where to get a better version. 12:13, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Volume 68 wouldn't work either way, since he's looking too much downwards. Well, the two color manga are Vol 68 and that magazine cover. And what's wrong with having him facing downwards anyways? At least it shows his entire face. 16:50, April 2, 2013 (UTC) The anime one is disgusting. His head is turned in one of them, and the face looks like it did in the manga. Whenever we get a frontal picture that looks like that, we'll switch to anime. 04:46, April 4, 2013 (UTC) What's wrong with the image from Episode 592? 15:45, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Color scheme. 03:58, April 29, 2013 (UTC) I think we're being too hard on color schemes when it comes to portraits. Of course, they're ALWAYS going to be different. If you want to keep this "color scheme" thing consistent, you may as well make every portrait a manga image. Color is a minor problem and we shouldn't trash a whole image because of it. Now, as to why we should trash this new manga color image: The rip. Seriously, that rip doesn't exist on his face. 04:04, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Oda's color schemes are much more important than what Toei decides. Yes, we should use manga colored portraits if they are available (and different from the anime). They almost always look better anyways. 04:08, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Please, let's not do that. Our current system is fine. The anime picture looks great, especially with that snazzy hair effect. We shouldn't downplay ourselves to look more "official". 04:10, April 29, 2013 (UTC) So we should ignore what the author decides, and choose the non-canon look. Nope. 04:12, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Uploaded the volume cover, so your "rip" complaint has been addressed. 04:14, April 29, 2013 (UTC) It's the same character. Heck, I'm sure even the author would choose it. 04:27, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Too bad he didn't, as you can see from how he drew him on the Shonen Jump cover and on the volume. 04:34, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Bumping this. Shouldn't we use the Volume cover version? It doesn't have that weird object. 04:27, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Manga Vs. Anime So what the color scheme is different.Then change all the images to manga since those are the official colors. Stop edit warring over something completely dumb. 09:21, April 29, 2013 (UTC) It matters. I'd rather use the author's color scheme than an unofficial one that Toei came up with. 13:04, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Even if the "unofficial" image is visually better in every way? It's the only colored frontal image of him with nothing obscuring. 04:28, May 13, 2013 (UTC) It isn't better, because it's unofficial. 04:29, May 13, 2013 (UTC) So what? Most of the images on this site are anime images. Would you rather revert every single one into a manga? 04:30, May 13, 2013 (UTC) That isn't the same as all. Stop bringing unrelated topics up. When Oda provides color schemes, and the anime uses others, we use Oda's. If we have a black and white image that's the same as an anime one, without a colored manga alternative, we use anime. 04:33, May 13, 2013 (UTC) New Image I believe that the manga image is better. It is focused on the entire head and not only the face, which makes it a better portrait. 06:44, June 13, 2013 (UTC)